Hunting Patterns of Arachnids
by Dr. Nigabitch
Summary: An study of the Dolomedes, coloquially known as the "fishing spider", who typically hunts small fish by the river. Rated M for descriptions of unusual spider behavior.


Ezreal and Nami were the perfect bottom-lane pair. It was but minutes after the game had started, and the two were already rolling in gold acquired from several early kills. Indeed, they were both reveling in luxury, with Nami already carrying a Sightstone in her satchel.

Eventually, at some point in the game, Nami decided to put her new Sightstone to use. She turned to her laning partner and said "I'll be right back, Ezreal. I just have to make sure the bushes are kept clear." Ezreal replied with a nod and a "Sure.", and she swam(?) away to her destination.

She placed one of her Sightstone wards down in the three small bushes that sat behind the lane, brightly illuminating the rough with vision. Nami turned her head to the Dragon pit, discovering that she missed placing a ward in the crucial spot. Realizing she had to rectify the situation, she swam(?) her way up through the river, towards the dragon's lair.

As she slowly approached the beast, keeping a respectable distance from the massive drake, she looked towards the small patch of bushes that sat further up the river. It was an enticing blind spot to eliminate, and so she approached it.

Just then, without a second to react, a massive web flew out of the bush and caught Nami, tying her down to the wet ground.

She struggled as hard as she could to escape the sticky mass, and eventually she managed to break through, but it was too late. The Spider Queen loomed over Nami with a vicious glare; the Tidecaller was caught in her trap. With the help of her spiderlings, she latched her mandibles to the poor girls fin, and dragged her into the damp foliage.

"W-wait, Elise, please!" she vainly shouted in desperation. Her begging of mercy was completely ignored, as Elise taped shut her squirming victim's lips with a thick string of web. As a reflex, she went to claw open her mouth, but instead tugged on the webbed rope that tied her arms to her sides. She was disabled, only able to splash her fin on the ground.

Elise slowly leaned in with her now human head, toying with her prey. "You shouldn't have wandered so far from your lane partner, little fish." In response, Nami squirmed.

Her long, needle-like nails gently crept up and down the smooth, silky folds of skin that sat on Nami's chest, the feeling akin to that of a little spider crawling up and down. It was a very strange sensation, transitioning from creepy to sensual as her fingers slowly made their way to Nami's soft breasts. Eventually she could not hold back, and Elise knelt down to begin nibbling on the skin of her squishy, succulent sacs.

Although blushing with embarrassment to such perverse pleasure, Nami was still frightened out of her mind. It wasn't just the webbing that held her down, but paralysis out of fear for what would come next (or perhaps the venom). However, Elise would not stop her prodding until she evoked the reaction she wanted, and it eventually came; a weak, barely audible moan. "I knew it." The half-spider lifted her head, bearing a salacious grin. "There's no way you could resist."

She lightly chuckled and returned to her work, slowly sliding her fingers past her stomach and towards her slit.

At first, Elise was somewhat surprised. As much as she explored the mermaid with her fine fingertips, she could not find a single place to insert them. However, as time passed and the rubbing carried on, her hand finally met a swelled mound that sat below her abdomen. Upon the discovery, the Spider Queen's grin revived itself.

"My, my. You certainly make it difficult for me to inspect my prey." Elise spoke through a lewd smile, a contrast to the contorted face of anxiety and arousal that sat beside Nami's crimson cheeks. She continued, "But it seems that you've chosen to give in. Such an unchaste reaction from a stainless soul like you."

Her teasing stung just as bad as the needle-like caress that grazed past Nami's pink mound. Taking her time, she ran the sharp nail of her index finger up and down the slit. The reaction her torment evoked was priceless; her sweet little wails, as muffled and faint as they are, filled Elise with an arousing sort of joy - a deep pleasure derived from the corruption of such an innocent and altruistic being. It was the arachnid's nature to cause such confused discomfort to arise where it shouldn't normally be.

Tired of such light play, Elise paused her stroking and began to press down at a snails pace, pushing her finger past the top of the mound and directly into her toy. Nami reacted with writhing and hastened breathing, ultimately relaxing once again as the displeasure morphed into ecstasy. Once the lithe finger hit it's base, it began to gradually pump in and out, evening out into a steady, calculated pace. Upon noticing the mermaid descend into a state of near-senseless bliss, Elise leaned over to press her lips down on those of her captive, gently forcing her tongue through.

The stimulation was simply too much. At last, the Tidecaller reached her limit, feminine juices leaking from her delicate pussy as she climaxed with guilty delight, emitting a loud and muffled groan of pleasure as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Elise giggled at the unconscious figure that lay stretched out beneath her feet, moving her hand up to her mouth to lap whatever sweet fluids coated her digits.

With that, a loud, booming voice could be heard across the entire rift, as a matronly female announced: "An enemy has been slain"


End file.
